


Crystal Clear

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Elizabeth realize some things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Clear

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SGA of course, if I did, I think we all know that I would be changing a few things. *sigh* No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from this. Any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** Crystal Clear  
 **Genre:** SGA Drabble, Sparky angst  
 **Rating:** PG; rated for language and some implied things  
 **Timeline:** The first part of season 4 - AU at this point.  


* * *

**Elizabeth sighed, and** looked around the quarters that she had occupied for the last three years. Almost all of her things had already been sent through the Gate and all that remained was herself, her laptop, and the small Athosian pot that she held in her hands.

She took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears. Suddenly, her door chimed and she looked over with something approaching dread.

“It’s time,” she told herself sadly.

Elizabeth walked over to her door and opened it, surprised to see John Sheppard on the other side. She had already said her goodbyes last night and had been expecting it to be the detail meant to take her to the Gate for the last time.

“John?”

The colonel licked his lips but said nothing, his summer green eyes filled with unspoken words. Just as the silence became almost unbearably heavy, he suddenly moved forward. Elizabeth took a step back, questions in her own eyes. But before she could place any of those questions into words, John grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

The pot fell from her hands as he kissed her.

Elizabeth wasn’t sure what she had expected, but it certainly wasn’t the feel of John’s lips on hers. It wasn’t the nearly overwhelming sensation of her heart skipping several beats. Most definitely, it wasn’t the feeling that everything was quite naturally falling into place for the first time. And it wasn’t the soft swear that fell from John’s lips when he finally released her.

“Damn.”

John reached to brush back the stray tendrils of Elizabeth’s dark hair. “Damn it.”

He forced himself to step back with a wry grin. “Well, now we know.”

Then he looked down. “Oh, God, I’m sorry.”

Elizabeth wasn’t sure if he was apologizing for the broken pottery, or the kiss. Either way, she decided it didn’t matter. She stepped forward, ignoring the soft crunch of clay beneath her feet. “Now we know,” she whispered drawing him into the room. “Now we know,” she repeated, kissing him again…

...

 **Elizabeth stood quietly** before the Gate, a marine to either side of her. On the balcony behind her she could feel the others watching; Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, and Radek. From what had once been her office, Elizabeth knew that Samantha Carter was watching as well.

The Gate flared to life before her, the event horizon wavering like ocean waves. Elizabeth squared her shoulders and prepared to step through the Ancient device.

“Elizabeth!”

She stopped; turned to see John half-jogging toward her.

“Lizabeth,” he said when he reached her.

She looked down to where he held her hand then back up to his dark eyes.

“I’m glad we know; no regrets.”

“No regrets,” she murmured, feeling him slip something into her hand before stepping back.

She opened her fingers and looked down to see a single pot shard. She closed her hand again, gripping it tightly. “No regrets,” she murmured, and made herself take her last steps through the Gate…

_FIN_


End file.
